In U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,933 there are disclosed pants-type garments formed by bands of material which are wound helically and have adjacent edges of successive convolutions joined along helical junction lines to form the legs of the garment, upper portions of the bands being cut and joined along a central junction line to form a body portion of the garment. A garment of this construction represents an important improvement of earlier pants-type garments made by using patterns to cut pieces of various sizes and shapes from fabric material which are then sewn together to form the garment.
In application Ser. No. 054,478 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,158 there are disclosed pants-type garments which are of a construction similar to those of U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,933 but which have a crotch band which has one side edge joined with a contoured upper edge of one leg portion of the garment and the opposite side edge joined with a contoured edge of the other leg portion so as to unite the two leg portions and thereby form a body portion of the garment. The crotch band extends from the waist line at the back of the garment under the crotch and up to the waist line at the front of the garment. The crotch band provides a garment which has a better fit and is more comfortable to wear by virtue of the greater room provided in the crotch portion of the garment. The crotch band construction as disclosed in application Ser. No. 054,478 is also applicable to pants-type garments which are otherwise of conventional construction with two panels of material each comprising a lower leg-forming portion and an upper body-forming portion.